Flares of Affection
by Jazzele
Summary: In response to Fawndapples challenge. Short one shots of Lucy with Natsu/Gray/Hibiki/Loki. It was small, but no true relationship ever began without that spark of something now did it?
1. Flame

Flares of Affection

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Chapter One: Flame

It was hard not to notice Lucy. It was even harder when he was so used to being around the blonde that he couldn't think of not being around her, thus making him notice her more.

When she moved a few steps forward, he followed her with his eyes.

When she waved at him, he couldn't help but wave back.

When she blushed around him, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach.

It was simple. It was routine.

Lucy was always there.

So when Natsu found out Lucy had gone on a mission by herself, he, pun intended, _blew up. _

"WHAT!"

It was a very loud wake up call, in any case, as the few members who had come to the guild early looked over at an enraged dragon slayer holding a charred note in his hands.

He walked swiftly over to where Mira was wiping down the glasses then promptly deposited the note unto the bar counter.

For the record, the bar maid merely glanced at the ash then raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Natsu, is something wrong?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Natsu growled. "That was a note I found in Lucy's apartment this morning."

Mira stared at him before her eyes widened in realization. "Ah yes… Lucy…" She muttered to herself before looking back down at the glasses in deep thought.

"You know where she went Mira!" He accused the pretty bar maid. "Why didn't you stop her?"

Mira did nothing to deny the accusation, for it was true that she knew where Lucy had gone due to the fact that she more or less recorded who took the missions. She just hummed in a quiet agreement before picking up another glass and cleaning it as well.

Natsu merely growled in response in front of her.

"Hey Flame Brain, what the hell is your problem this early in the morning?" A familiar voice called to him.

He turned only to glare at Gray as he sauntered over, stripped down to his pants as usual. "Did you know that Lucy took a job by herself?" He growled at the ice mage.

Gray raised an eyebrow. He looked up pondering, "So that's why she didn't want to tell me where she was going this morning…"

Natsu snarled at him. "You _saw_ her leave? And you didn't even _stop her_?"

"How was I supposed to know she was going on a mission? She usually goes with us!"

"That's the whole point!" Natsu raged.

"Natsu." Mira spoke quietly. "Lucy will be fine. It was an easy mission."

"I don't CARE!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy shouldn't have gone by herself! What if she gets hurt? Or she gets kidnapped? Or even-"

"Natsu!" Mira glared at him, reminding him faintly that Mira had gotten her powers back and he should be very scared right now, but he was worried and he was going to push away that fear to make sure his friend was safe.

"Lucy is fine. It was just a simple escort mission to Hargeon Town." She told him in exasperation. "You know Lucy is strong enough to take care of herself. She won't appreciate being looked down upon."

Natsu flinched. "I'm not- I'm just worried-"

"I know Natsu," Mira smiled at him gently. "But I know she'll be fine. In any case, she'll be back by tomorrow so don't worry."

Natsu stared at her, looked down at the ash on the counter, and then rubbed the back of his neck before sitting on the stool and placing his head on the bar. Mira merely smiled at him before preparing him a fire whiskey and placing it beside his head.

As she turned around, she heard a quiet voice mutter, "You really think she'll be safe Mira?"

She looked back at him with a smile. "I know she will."

The next day, Mira smiled as Natsu sat at the table closest to the door, completely ignoring the flaming food that was currently being burned to oblivion in front of him. He stared almost angrily at the door as he tapped his fingers on the table repeatedly.

Whenever the door opened, his eyes would light up before turning downtrodden at not seeing the stellar spirit mage at the entrance.

He reminded her of flame. When the wind blew, in this case, the door, the flame would weaken, before burning bright again, only a little smaller than before. Mira idly thought maybe Lucy was his sun. She was certainly bright enough to be one, and didn't fire need the sun to truly shine?

The process repeated, until finally, around noon, when the sun was shining high in the sky, the door opened with a small creak. The sun shadowed the figure standing at the entrance, but Natsu would recognize the hairstyle anywhere.

"LUCY!" Was the only warning the blonde had before being run over by an eccentric dragon slayer.

Mira only smiled at the slowly turning blue Stellar Spirit mage as Natsu hugged her tightly. She turned back to her cleaning smiling.

_Everything is normal again._

_

* * *

_

_As usual, short. Hopefully though, sweet. =) _

_I do pray that Grays will come out better as this was a spilt decision to make. I hope you guys like it though. _

_Please review. =)_


	2. Ice

Flares of Affection

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Chapter One: Ice

Gray, Lucy realized, was different from your usual ice mage.

Of course, she meant the cliché ones that glared at you whenever you walked by or tried to hide all their feelings behind a big door. And several other walls before that too.

Gray was warm and kind. He was cool and slightly big headed but she could live with that. He was caring and passionate and really good with his magic.

Unfortunately, he was also really, really _confusing._

She wasn't sure when it had started, but all of a sudden, when she was talking to a male, any male, even the poor mailman, he'd start glaring like the poor guy had seriously injured him and he'd like to blast him through an ice wall.

He started pouting, just slightly, whenever Lucy would ignore him for reading her book. And he'd stare at her whenever she walked by him. Heck, just sitting down she could feel his stare at the back of her head.

Oh, and he seemed to be stripping a lot more often too. And it usually happened when he followed her to her bedroom.

It was weird, and kind of disturbing but mostly weird, so she, being the _awesome_ friend she was, decided to confront him on his current… weirdness.

"Gray?" She called to him as he sat outside in the snow, his head whipping back so fast she thought she heard a crack in his neck.

"Lucy," He told her, holding the back of his neck as he rubbed it. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She told him as she sat behind him, pressing her hands that were still warm from being inside to his neck as she replaced his fingers. He moaned quietly as she massaged it gently.

"I don't… know what you're talking… about…" He told her as she continued doing her task, before she lowered her hands and worked on his shoulders. "Did I mention how much I _love_ your back rubs Lucy?" He told her as he leaned back slightly in her hands, his muscles visible relaxing at her touch.

"Hmm… I might have heard it once or twice before." She told him blushing before going back to business. "But Gray, you've been acting weird for a while."

"I have? Like how?" He didn't seem to be very focused right now, Lucy thought to herself as she continued kneading the muscles in his back. _Dear God I hope Juvia doesn't see this._

"Well, you like to glare a lot." She told him. "More than usual, and you've been staring and stripping _much more_ than what's normal for you."

He stiffened under her fingertips. "Really now?" He didn't seem so relaxed anymore.

"Gray," She told his as she stilled her fingers. "What's wrong?"

He was quiet for so long Lucy thought he hadn't heard her.

"Lucy," He finally spoke up. "What do you think of me?"

She jolted. "Huh?"

"You know, what do you think of me?" He asked her as he turned his head to the side as he stared at her, his cheeks a light pink.

She fumbled with her words, more than a little confused. "Um… well, you're… Gray, You're… nice and smart, I guess…"

Gray looked down, eyes downcast, "Oh… I see."She stared at him, feeling guilty. For whatever reason, she did not know.

"I guess Gray…" She told him as she pondered, not noticing that he had looked up at her, "You're logical, and brave. Rash when the others are hurt and rational when everyone is worried. Your weird, what with the whole stripping habit," As she said this, he blushed. "But your overall all right I guess." She told him. "Why?" She smirked evilly. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

He flushed even harder, his eyes widening in surprise. "No, no! I d-don't! Why would you even think that?" He adamantly told her.

She grinned. "No reason," She told him, smiling innocently at him as he turned redder.

He glared at her as she stood up to go into the guild, her eyes visibly lightened now that she had an idea of what was wrong with her friend.

Before going in, she stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at him, "If you really like her, I suggest telling her." She told him winking before she turned and with a swish of her skirt, she was gone.

Gray merely sat on the steps, staring at the slightly open door in front of him. _Maybe Lucy, _He told himself as he stood up, staring at the snowflakes that drifted from above.

_Sooner or later, you'll have to wait for me to get the courage._

_

* * *

_

_I seriously need to figure out how to make stories longer. =P_

_logicat- Thanks so much! I do hope you liked the Natsu/Lucy one. Not sure if you like the other pairings though..._

_Aeleita- Thank you very much! _

_Luminous Snow- I'm glad you liked it. =) I know you don't really read the others so I'll work fast to get to Spring soon. _

_BlackRabbit- Glad you liked it! I loved the Phantom Lord Arc! Hurray Lucy! Loki is next. ;)_

_Sparks101- Thanks very much for your support! I appreciate it alot! _

_Puma- I'm so happy you think that! Thanks for your support! _

_animelover199514- I love you guys, you know that? Your all awesome. =))_

_Fedski- Thanks so much for that! =)_

_Emotional day for me and my friends. Many problems but I wont let it get in the way of my writing. Please review. =) _


	3. Lion

Flares of Affection

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Chapter Three: Lion

Loki loved her.

He knew he did. Otherwise, why in the world would he feel the strange things he feel around her?

He was a playboy, true, but no one woman had even made him feel the way she did.

When Lucy talked, he couldn't help but listen. Lucy always had such wonderful things to say, whether it was a mere observation or a just frustration that couldn't be held back.

When Lucy summoned him, it was usually for a fight, in which he promised that he would do all he could to protect her. On the rare times she summoned him just to be around him, his heart felt lighter in a way he couldn't explain.

Lucy saved him and normally, you'd think that was enough to grant his undying loyalty. But he was a lion and he had his pride.

He protected Lucy because it was almost a sin not to do so. Lucy was different and deserved all the goodness the world could offer. She protected her spirits and never used them as a means of a shield or a decoy. He admired her for her unending loyalty to them, even Aquarius, who was somewhat always very bitchy to her.

His loyalty and the other spirits as well, wasn't something that could be forced into them so deep that they managed to be summoned even when she didn't call upon them. It was the bond between a spirit and a mage that was so different, so rare and so pure that they would give their all not to let her down.

Loki hated not being able to be around her the way Natsu and Gray could. He knew that even if he loved her, he couldn't be with her.

Time would pass and she would get older while he remained the same.

Normally, he would mind that, but since he'd met her, things were proving to be quite difficult.

He went on various dates, because even in the spirit world, the ladies couldn't get enough of him. The dates were meant to distract him. But even when he was with cheerful Delphinus and flirty Vulpecula, the girls couldn't help but notice his spaced out expressions and worried eyes as he sensed that he had been summoned but couldn't respond.

When they would comment on it, he'd merely grin and make some lame excuse on how he couldn't help but worry about how much luck the Stellar Spirit king had given him in order for him to be around two beautiful ladies. The girls would blush, flattered and flirt once more, but each knowing that it was all just a game to him.

Loki, seeing as he was one of the stronger Stellar Spirits, was admired by his fellow colleagues for not only his strength but his personality. He gave his all to protect them, as he had done with Aries and he made sure that they could rely on him when things got tough.

Virgo and Aries knew how he felt about Lucy yet knew that he had already given up hope of them being together. They could only sigh as he had his tantrums when he'd pop in only to see her on a date with another guy. They'd both watch sadly when he'd watch over as she slept, leaning quietly by her bedside on the few nights that Natsu finally returned to his own home.

They knew they had to do something, and soon.

They had tried to talk to him about it, yet he'd only tell them that it was fine and he was dealing with it. Those were the days they'd find Taurus beaten black and blue for commenting on Lucy's assets again.

Feeling no pity for the perverted cow, they quickly set up a plan to get him to snap out of his depression. Virgo knew that their princess was afraid of thunder and waited for the perfect time.

She gave instructions for Aries to follow as they knew by the stars guidance's that one of the worst storms of the year would come happen soon. She made sure to have Aries knock Natsu out with a sleeping spell before he even managed to leave his house. Happy hated the rain so he wouldn't have been able to leave even if he was panicked at seeing his friend laid out on the floor unconscious and snoring.

Virgo made sure to tell Loki that she was busy that day as he came to inform her of his newly scheduled date with quiet Eridanus. She also told the other Spirits to say the same, even Taurus, as she threatened to convince the Princess to give her key to Elfman, who had been looking for another sparring opponent.

Loki was confused, but nodded as he prepared to leave.

He prayed that Lucy wouldn't get in trouble today.

It was too much to ask for apparently.

He felt the signal of Lucy's panic as he was eating dinner. He panicked that Lucy didn't have Natsu or Gray to protect her. He hadn't realized he was clutching his spoon so hard it broke, before he felt a light grip land on his hand, and seeing the beautiful water sign smile at him, told him to go and protect her.

He stared at her before nodding and standing up to teleport to where his princess was only to find himself in her room, the curtains closed and lights off as the world outside rang with thunder.

He stared around curiously, only to hear sniffling from under the covers as he turned to look. He quietly made his way over to her, his steps silent in the pounding rain as the lump in the bed shivered in fright.

His light grip on her shoulder made her cry out in fright as her tear stained eyes peeked out from underneath the covers. "Loki…"

He stared at her, his own heart aching at the clear fright that was painted on her face before embracing her and holding her to his chest as he muttered words of comfort in her ears.

She shivered before burrowing closer to his chest and mumbling about how it was raining like this when her mother had passed. It made her feel so alone, she told him as she trembled.

Loki was quiet as he ran his hands up and down her arm as he held her tightly. "You're not alone. I'm here." Even if it wasn't the way he wanted to be, he was still there for her.

_That was enough for now._

* * *

_Ok... This be the Loki chapter. I have no idea if it cam out well. It seems confusing a little I guess._

_x-chiriru- Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like this one as well! =)_

_Mais- Haha! Maybe sooner or later. ;) I'm glad I could cause that reaction out of you! Thank you! I cant seem to get your pen name to save on the story doc. =l Weird... It always disappears after saving. Sorry! _

_BlackRabbit- I hope so too. Monday will be the day. =P I do hope that was in character with him. I'm not quite siure if it was or not though. Here is Loki/Lucy like I promised. =) Hope you like it!_

_Luminous Snow- I'm glad you liked it even if it wasn't Natsu and Lucy. =") I hope they were both in character._

_Sparks101- I guess so. I feel they can be too short though. But I'm glad you don't mind it. XD_

_musume2006- I'm so happy you liked it! I love your Everything in Between story. It's so sweet and real, I cant help me smile when I read it! I do hope you like this one as well!_

_animelover199514- I hope he was normal Gray. It would have have been so bad if he was OOC. =l_

_This one was hard to do, but I can already tell that Hibiki will be harder. In any case, I will survive!_

_Spring Collection is now up. I hope it's ok for a start._

_Please Review =)_


	4. Data

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Flares of Affection

Chapter Four: Data

The first time he saw her, these words quickly popped into his head.

_Cute_

_Curvy _

_Innocent_

As he watched her interact when they were together, these next ones came up.

_Saner then her guild members. _

_Not too violent, compared to the read head. _

_Not confident in her fighting ability. _

And when she had to fight against Angel…

_Brave_

_Compassionate_

_Loyal_

What he felt when she was going to give up her life for her Spirits…

_Panic at her decision_

_Anger at Angel for killing yet another Stellar Spirit Mage_

_Respect_

He couldn't believe that Karen was murdered by this … _monster!_ While he knew she wasn't exactly the most wonderful over, this woman had no right to murder _anyone!_

It took all his willpower not to fall into the Darkness that Nirvana spread.

The darkness was closing in, his anger spreading uncontrollably, but when Gemini stopped herself from raising Caelum against Lucy, it was like time had stopped.

His thoughts cleared and in blinding clarity, he remembered.

He was Hibiki Laytis of the Hundred Nights. He was known to be intelligent, romantic and brave. If he lost face in front of a woman, even if they weren't paying attention to him, he wouldn't be able to stand it.

So he did what he could and acted like he'd been possessed as he held unto Lucy's neck.

_Don't worry Lucy. I've got you. _

The spell was something he'd read up on, something he'd been planning to teach Karen how to use when Loki had left her. It was to his dismay that the night after he'd found it, Karen was gone when he had woken up.

Literally gone.

But now, as he transferred the spell to Lucy's mind, he couldn't help but be glad that he'd remembered it. It was all that was going to save them now.

And he knew… Lucy could handle it.

Her spirits trusted her. He should do the same.

When the spell was let loose, he could only gaze in silent awe, even as the darkness washed over his eyesight.

_Uranometria. _

_Eighty-eight stars indeed,_ was the last thing that crossed his mind when he fainted.

And after, when he was aboard the Christina, he prayed to all the deities that Lucy and the others would respond. They couldn't finish this without them.

_Relief when they responded. _

_Trust that they could finish the job. _

_Happiness when they did. _

When all was over and they had come to Cait Shelter and he saw her dressed up in her new outfit, she looked completely beautiful. He had of course told her his thoughts, and she had blushed a light pink before thanking him.

It was sad to see her go, but he knew that they had to part ways.

But he knew that the next time Master Bob would head over to Magnolia, he'd tag along for some... sightseeing.

* * *

Mais- Sweet but kind of sad. I have no idea how to make it better. =l

Luminous Snow- God I hope so. This one was the weirdest yet. I want to say I hate it, but I cant think of anything else either. =l

-Pannacotta- I'm glad you like it. God, I hope Lucy gets with some one really soon. I'd take anyone by now. =P

Nuisha- Thank you for that. I needed to hear that. =)

BlabberMouth141- Newly released. Hopefully good.

Sparks101- I feel so bad. =l I like Loki so much too... and now Hibiki I'm fairly certain I screwed up.

eelgirl13- Nah. I did some reasearch and found these as constellations. Delphinus is the dolphin constellation and Vulpecula is the fox constellation. Eridanus came up in the manga as being the one with Lucy's new whip in Edolas. The River of Stars that was given to her by Virgo.

But God, I had severe writers block with Hibiki. =l He's so cute too... =( And it seems so... _Fast Forward. _

Well, tell me what you think.

Please Review. =)


	5. Keys

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Flares of Affection

Chapter 5: Keys

Lucy Heartfilia.

She meant a lot of things to a lot of people.

To her father, an heiress. Meant to take over after him. Bred to perfection _for perfection_.

To Fairy Tail, a mage that did her best to protect them at the cost of her happiness, and if need be, _her life. _

To the Master, a daughter. One that deserved happiness and laughter and _safety._

To Erza, her best girl friend. One that wasn't afraid to dress her up and make her feel like a princess when she was always sure that she was a knight.

To Wendy, a big sister. One that she trusted to protect her when she was down.

To Happy, a mother. Lisanna had been his first one, but Lucy was his _best one. _

To her spirits, a princess they would give their all to protect. Even Aquarius wouldn't let her down if things got desperate.

She was everything to them. Her nakama, her friends, her family.

But to the men in Lucy's life, she was of a different caliber.

To Natsu, she was his best friend. Always there to protect him and give him strength. Comfort him when he felt alone and to make him laugh when he was down. Give him hope to find Igneel again.

_She made him feel like he was worth something._

To Gray, she was a team mate that he felt the most comfortable around. She was sane and pretty and took care of him when he was feeling bad about himself and his past.

_She gave him the power to keep on trying, no matter how bad things got._

To Loki, she was his master and his reason for living. He'd protect her at the cost of his life and he swore he'd never let her down. She gave him a new life.

_For her happiness, he'd take down anyone who got in her way._

To Hibiki, she was a new friend. One that was sweet and intelligent and cute. She was a book he'd love to read over and over again.

_He could be himself around her. She took down his masks and gave him the truth._

Lucy; who once felt her world was so small, encased in a mansion filled with memories of sadness and loneliness, found the big world.

The real world.

One where she was surrounded with people who loved her from deep within.

It was a world of happiness and laughter and tears.

And maybe, in the future…

It could be a life of _love_ as well.

* * *

Holy cow. I'm not quiet sure if I did that right.

It seems muchos confusing. =P

In any case, I couldnt just leave it at Hibiki. It would seem... incomplete.

Although this last one is just _weird. _

In any case...

animelover199514- Yay! I have a tally in my head on who I want best for Lucy. Natsu, then Hray, then Loki, then Hibiki. Techinically, they all make me blush like a fan girl. =D Glad you liked Hibiki so much! It was... very hard. =P

Sparks101- I guess. Wish I had made it more romantic though. *sigh*

logicat- Lol. =) I'm glad you read it, even if it goes against NaLu. Gray is _so cute_. =)))

hakkai-my-youkai- I know right. =") He's so hot. *flush*He also seems the sanest. =)

Fedski- Thanks so much! =)

Luminous Snow- All I can say is, I'm glad you guys like it so much. =)

Tristes- Thanks so much for the one. =)

eelgirl13- I know. I hate it too. It makes it seem not real. That's why I try to stick to the truth as much as possible. I'm glad you liked it. =)

Mais- He is hopeless. I cant seem to get into character with him. All I can think of are Intelligent and Flirt. And yet, that didn't show up at all in the story. =l Thanks though. I hope you have better luck then I did. =)


End file.
